


Birthday Surprise

by MaeTaurus



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Coming In Pants, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeTaurus/pseuds/MaeTaurus
Summary: Phil buys Dan a new toy for his birthday and throws him an extra special birthday party.





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Based on these prompts from an anon: “Do you think they can hear us?” & “Yes! We can!”
> 
> Excuse my mistakes, this wasn't betaed.

It was Dan’s birthday and Phil had thrown him a party. He’d invited over all their closest friends to watch films, play video games, and just hang out. Neither of them were very big on parties but Phil had an extra special surprise for Dan. It started that morning.

Dan woke up on his side, grinding against the pillow he was holding. He groaned softly. He hadn’t remembered having a particularly naughty dream so he didn’t understand why he was so horny. But then Dan felt it. “Oh!” Dan pushed his ass back into the touch.

“Morning, birthday boy.” Phil whispered, breath hot on Dan’s neck. Phil had two fingers buried deep inside Dan’s ass, rubbing relentlessly against his prostate.

Dan moaned and reached down to stroke himself but Phil grabbed his hand.

“No touching. I wanna make you come just from this,” Phil said. He nipped at Dan’s neck and rubbed the bundle of nerves inside Dan even harder.

He whined loudly but nodded. Dan was always especially horny in the mornings so he knew it wouldn’t take him very long. As predicted, just a few minutes later, Dan was moaning Phil’s name as he came onto his pillow.

Dan whimpered softly as he relaxed after coming. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Phil hummed and rubbed Dan’s prostate once more before removing his fingers. “You’re welcome. I know how much you love it when I wake you up with an orgasm,” he smirked.

Dan moved to roll over to face Phil but Phil stopped him. “Wait, stay like this. I have another surprise.”

Dan raised an eyebrow in question but did as Phil asked. He felt Phil moving behind him and soon he felt something small pushing past his entrance. Dan moaned and pushed back on it. It felt like hard plastic, so Dan knew it wasn’t Phil’s dick or a dildo. “What’s that?” Dan asked.

Phil kissed Dan’s shoulder. “A birthday present.”

“Okay but- oh!” Dan cut himself off by moaning loudly as the toy started buzzing inside him.

Phil chuckled and pressed himself flush against Dan’s back. He moved the remote in front of Dan’s face so he could see it.

“A remote control butt plug?” Dan questioned.

“I saw you looking at these on Amazon so I bought you one,” Phil said softly. “Happy Birthday.”

Dan groaned and tilted his head back against Phil. “Most boyfriends buy each other romantic gifts like flowers and chocolate, not vibrating butt plugs.’

Phil laughed. “True, but this is much more fun. Now get up, guests will be arriving in a few hours and we need to clean up and go to the shops to buy snacks.”

Dan turned his head and looked at Phil. “Wait, you forgot something,” he said, watching Phil get up out of bed.

Phil turned back to Dan and smirked. “No I didn’t. That’s staying in.”

His eyes widened and his cheeks flushed. “For how long?”

“Until I decide to take it out,” Phil grinned.

Dan groaned as he got up as well. He still had cum on his dick and was already half hard again. Today was going to be torture.

 

* * *

 

“Phil, please,” Dan whispered. He tugged on the sleeve of Phil’s hoodie and looked at him, desperation written all over his face.

“No bear, it would be rude for us to leave our guests,” Phil said.

Dan groaned. “But Phil, I’m fucking throbbing. I need to cum. Please, just- please?”

Phil turned to Dan and pressed him up against the counter. Phil had gone to the kitchen to get more drinks and Dan had followed him.

Dan gasped and looked up at Phil. “Please, I need it so bad. It’s been hours since my last one. Look,” he started, pushing his jeans down to show Phil his cock.

Phil looked down and smirked. “Well, that does look like a very big problem. Alright bear, I suppose since it’s your birthday. But you have to be quiet,” he said, already reaching to push Dan’s jeans down past his hips.

He nodded quickly. “Yes, yes I promise to be quiet,” Dan said. He’d be willing to agree to just about anything if it meant Phil letting him come.

Phil took Dan’s erection in his hand and smirked as it twitched. “Aww look how sensitive you are,” he teased. He rubbed his thumb across the tip. “So hard and red, oh and look, it’s already wet for me.”

Dan whimpered softly and bucked into Phil’s hand. “Please, I’m not gonna last long,” he murmured. The toy had been inside him all day, and Phil hadn’t once turned the vibrations off. Not when they cleaned, not when they went out to the shops, and not while the party happened.

Dan’s last orgasm had been just seconds before the first guest arrived. Phil fucked Dan against the front door and made Dan look out the peep hole the whole time to see when someone arrived. He’d cum in his boxers and Phil spilled his cum inside him, plugging him back up to keep the cum inside. Phil had taken off Dan’s boxers but didn’t let him change into clean ones, saying they didn’t have time. Which is why Dan was currently going commando, making it even harder to hide his erection.

Phil nodded and leaned down to bite Dan’s neck as he started stroking him hard and fast.

Dan let out a moan that was far too loud considering they were stood in a kitchen with no door separating them from their room full of guests. Dan bit down on his lip to silence himself but just then Phil turned up the vibrations and even louder moans tumbled from his mouth. “Do you think they can hear us?” Dan asked, forgetting to whisper.

“Yes! We can!”

Dan’s eyes widened and he whimpered as he heard everyone in the next room answer him. He looked up at Phil and whined. Dan knew he should be embarrassed that all their friends were listening to Phil getting him off, but the thought just turned him on more.

Phil chuckled and moved his hand faster on Dan’s cock. “Do you like that they can all hear you right now?” he teased. “I can tell you do, your cock twitched when they all answered.”

Dan nodded quickly. “Yes, yes I love it,” he whispered.

“Don’t whisper now, they already all know exactly what we’re doing. Be a good boy and let them hear you.”

Dan gripped onto Phil’s shoulders and bucked into his hand, whining loudly.

“Do you want them to watch you? Hmm? I bet you’d love that, having a room full of people watch as I fuck you so hard you scream and come untouched. Does that sound good?”

He nodded furiously. “Yes! Yes want it so bad! Want them to hear, and watch. Please!”

Phil bit Dan’s neck once more and Dan came into his hand, spilling his cum onto both of their jeans.

Dan closed his eyes and panted as he came down from his orgasm. Suddenly, Phil pulled away from him. He whined and opened his eyes, seeing Phil walking to leave the kitchen. “Where are you going?”

“To rejoin the party of course. You said you want them to watch, right?”

Dan bit his lip and felt his cock twitch as he nodded.

Phil smirked. “Then come on, birthday boy.”

“But I- what if they-”

Phil walked back over to Dan and kissed his forehead. “Shh, don’t worry. They all want to see you. That’s why they’re here.”

“What?” Dan asked, confused.

Phil chuckled and put his hands on Dan’s hips. “Remember how we’ve always talked about how we both have an exhibition kink?”

Dan nodded.

“Well, I wanted to surprise you and finally act on it,” Phil said.

“Wait, really? So that’s what the party is for? To have everyone watch us fuck?”

Phil grinned. “Yep! Well, that and I plan on doing many other things to you while they watch.”

Dan’s cheeks turned bright red and he covered his face with his hands.

“Hey,” Phil said gently. He took Dan’s wrists and pulled his hands away. “We don’t have to. Say the word and they’re gone.”

“I want- what if someone tells someone?” Dan asked.

“They’ve all signed non-disclosure agreements. Plus I made sure to only invite people we both completely trust, just like we agreed on. There are rules too. They’re allowed to watch but no touching. They’re not to say anything to you unless I ask them to directly.”

“Wow, you really thought of everything,” Dan whispered.

Phil nodded. “Of course. I know how much we both want this but I also know how in your head you get so I made sure to think everything through. I’ve um… I’ve been planning this for a few months, I wanted it to be perfect.”

Dan smiled and kissed Phil. He pulled back and walked away from Phil.

“Where are you going?” Phil asked.

Dan turned back to him and smirked. “I’m going to rejoin the party of course.”

Phil grinned and walked over to Dan, putting his arm protectively around Dan’s waist as they both walked back into the crowded lounge.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts taken from [this list](http://maetaurus.tumblr.com/post/181712283985/as-writing-promptsreblog-or-like-if-you-wanna).
> 
>  
> 
> [like/reblog on Tumblr](http://maetaurus.tumblr.com/post/181661742825/8889)


End file.
